All The Things You Said
by 01shane01
Summary: Friends with benifits... but it never lasts. Feelings always get in the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a short fic that I've been trying to get out of my head for the last few weeks. Sorry that I've been so shitty with updating. I have been so busy but I'm not going to bore you with that, just appologise that this isn't the email that you have all been waiting for.**

**This one will be updated as and when I can, since this is kinda trying to help me get through a block I'm having. **

**None the less, enjoy and please review.**

**((WARNINGS:: Lots of dirty talk and G!P))**

**XOXOX**

Quinn smirked when she came home from work and saw her room mate spread out across their couch. The small brunette was wearing a pair of black barely there shorts and a tank top.

"Honey, I'm home." Quinn called mockingly to her best friend who turned her attention away from the TV. "How was your day?" She asked, not really caring much as she felt her dick start to grow at the sight of the other girl. It had been a long and hard day at the office and Quinn needed something to take all her pent up energy out on. And that was usually Rachel.

"My classes got cancelled so I spent all day at home doing nothing. What about your day?" The brunette asked, her eyes finding their way to the quickly growing tent in the blondes dress pants.

"Just the usual. Idiot clients with idiot cases." Quinn replied, hanging up her jacket as Rachel made her way towards the blonde. The girl dropped to her knees in front of Quinn and made quick work of unzipping her best friend's pants and letting them fall to the floor. She took the semi erect member from its cotton confines and started rubbing its length.

Rachel smiled when long fingers wound themselves in her hair. She brought the head of the dick to her lips and kissed it before taking the bulbous end into her mouth. She groaned at the taste of Quinn's dick, loving nothing more than the saltiness that beaded at the end of it. Rachel was actually surprised at how quickly Quinn was responding to her, but she relished the idea that it was her drawing this reaction from the blonde.

"Wow Rach, I've not been home more than five minutes and you already have my dick in your mouth." The blonde groaned as she watched the smaller girl take her dick inch by inch and making use of her lack of gag reflex. "I guess you really are a slut for my cock." Quinn smirked. She ran her fingers through the silky brown tresses and started thrusting her hips slowly.

Rachel moaned and swallowed around the meat in her throat, spurring Quinn on to grab her hair and start fucking her mouth with no restraint.

"That's right Rae, take it." She groaned, feeling her balls twitch.

Without warning, the brunette's small hands attached themselves to Quinn's ass, halting her motions and holding her inside of the singer. Rachel started massaging the dick with her throat, humming the tune to 'I Feel Pretty'. Before she could even make it to the end of the chorus, the blonde's seed was shooting down Rachel's throat.

"You're far too good at that." Quinn groaned as she watched the smaller girl swallow everything that she gave her.

Rachel moaned in response before standing up and kissing the blonde. "So where do you want me now?" she whispered huskily into her lovers ear before nipping at the lobe.

Quinn growled, her dick instantly hardening again as she pushed the brunette up against a nearby wall. "Fucking hell, Rachel. Are you trying to kill me?" The lawyer ground her hips into the other girl, smirking when she moaned.

"Wouldn't it be a great way to die?" Rachel countered, her breath catching in her throat as Quinn managed to rip her clothes off of her in one quick moment.

The blonde growled in response, attaching her lips to one of the girl's nipples and toying with it in her mouth. The singer threw her head back against the wall as Quinn quickly removed all of the divas clothes as well. Within seconds, Rachel's legs were wrapped around the blonde's waist as the slightly older girl stroked her member.

"You want my cock don't you Rae," she smirked evilly, watching how Rachel's eyes fluttered closed every time Quinn's hand simply got close to the brunettes skin. "Well you know, all you have to do is ask for it."

"Please," Rachel let out a breathy sigh when the blonde ran her thick member through her slit. "Please Quinn, I've been waiting all day." she moaned.

"Tell me how you feel." Quinn whispered into the other girl's ear.

"I… I feel empty Q, please!" The brunette begged, humping thin air to try and get the slightest bit of friction where she needed it most.

"Well then, we should fix that shouldn't we?" the lawyer asked rhetorically, thrusting sheathing her cock inside of the girl without warning. They both cried out in pleasure as Quinn's head fell against her lovers shoulder.

After a few moments, she started moving her hips in slow, hard strokes. Quinn loved nothing more than how it felt to have her childhood fantasy's pussy clinging to her dick. The blonde grunted as she added more force behind her thrusts.

"Fuck Quinn!" Rachel moaned, her nails digging into the blondes back. "You feel so good!"

"Take it, slut." Quinn sped up her thrusts, not really wanting to wait much longer to come. She wanted to make sure Rachel got off though. The blonde reached a hand between them and rubbed her clit. "Come on Rae, come for me."

"Oh Quinn!" she sighed as her pussy clenched and pleasure tore through her.

Quinn fell against Rachel, trapping her with her body against the wall as they both recovered.

"Fuck, I love you Rae." The blonde breathed in a moment of lost thought. Both girls froze at the admission. Quinn hoped that Rachel hadn't heard her while Rachel hoped that Quinn hadn't just said the 'L' word.

"Get off." The smaller girl murmured, tapping Quinn's shoulder. When the blonde moved, Rachel was quick to get her clothes and put them back on. Without another word, she walked out of the apartment and onto the streets of New York.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn mentally slapped herself as she picked up her clothes and walked into her bedroom. She thought about running after Rachel, but by the time she had gotten her clothes back on, the girl would have been long gone. The blonde pulled on her robe and crawled under the covers, saddened by the night's events. She had never meant to ever tell Rachel how she felt. They had been friends since they were in high school together in Ohio and when they both realised that they would be in New York at the same time, Rachel in college and Quinn starting out her law career, that they should live together. There was three years between the pair but somehow they had still managed to be friends.

That was until Rachel started dating and Quinn got jealous. That was when Quinn knew how she felt about the smaller girl. Their physical relationship had started after a drunken night out. Both girls had been frustrated because of their lack of girlfriends and they had gone out to find some people to take their frustrations out upon. They had failed and since they were both in the same predicament, it seemed to be an amazing idea at the time, and every time up until that night.

The blonde turned onto her side and reached next to her where she had thrown her phone, started crying and called the only other person she trusted as much as she trusted Rachel.

ooo

Rachel thrust her hands into her pockets and shivered against the cold night air. She wished that she had grabbed a coat before she left. She needed to get away though. There was no way that she could deal with Quinn's not so heart felt and well timed admission. She was still deeply scarred from all of the failed relationships that she had had over the last few years. Each one of those had told her that they loved her and each and every one ended with a broken heart.

The brunette would be lying if she said that she didn't feel something for the blonde, who wouldn't? The girl was perfect in both personality and physique. However, Rachel wasn't sure if she liked the girl enough to get her heart broken for her. Sure, they were best friends and Rachel loved her, but not how Quinn wanted her to.

Rachel knocked on the only door that she knew she could at such a late hour.

When the door opened, she fell into the arms of her closest friend, Kurt.

"You look terrible Rachel, what happened?" he asked, noting how her make up had run down her face.

"Can I stay here tonight? I don't know that I can go home." Rachel cried, not even knowing that she was until she spoke.

"Of course you can sweetie, did you and Quinn have a fight? Do I need to go and threaten to kick her ass and then wimp out because she could beat me to a pulp without even thinking about it?" This made Rachel laugh a little, which in turn made Kurt smile. The pair walked into the boy's apartment and sat on the couch.

"She told me that she loves me Kurt. And I just left." Rachel picked a spot on the wall in front of her, stylishly decorated, of course. She thought about all of the things that Quinn was probably thinking and how she might have damaged their friendship to an irreparable level by leaving, rather than facing her own demons by staying and talking it through.

"That's a big thing to say. I take it that you don't feel the same way?" the brunette boy probed. He hated seeing the girl in pain, no matter what.

"That's the thing, I don't know. And even if I did like her as more than a friend, I would be too terrified to do anything about it because I don't want to get my heart broken. It has happened far too much before and I don't really want it to happen again. I think that I would rather be a spinster for the rest of my life than take another risk." The brunette ranted, crying into her hands when she had finished.

"It sounds to me like you already kind of know what you feel; you've just built up so many walls to not allow yourself to feel it so that you can protect yourself. Baby, Quinn is the kindest, most thoughtful person that either of us knows. Do you really think that she would hurt you intentionally?" Kurt asked, letting silence linger between them for a few moments before moving on. He didn't want to force Rachel to answer. "How did she tell you anyway?" he asked.

"Well, you know we have been helping each other scratch certain itches lately?" Kurt nodded with a small grimace, not really wanting that mental image. "Well, we had just finished scratching and she just came out with it."

"You need to go home in the morning and face the music." Kurt sighed as he rubbed his forehead. Truth be told, he, Blaine, Brittany and Santana had a small ongoing bet as to when Quinn and Rachel would finally realise that they were meant to be together.

"I cant, she's working all day." Rachel muttered with a hint of happiness because she would get to put off having to deal with Quinn for longer.

"Then go and see her at work. We both know that she won't do her best work while she is beating herself up over potentially losing you. You don't have to marry her tomorrow Rae, just let yourself feel."

"Thank you Kurt." Rachel looked to her friend and smiled, finally able to dry her tears.

ooo

"_Slow down and tell me what happened Quinn."_ Santana sighed down the phone, trying to get her best friend to calm down enough to get a single sentence from her.

"I've ruined everything that we had San. She isn't ever going to come back and she probably hates me now. All I was to her was a shoulder to cry on and a quick lay every now and then and I went and fucked that up because I can't control my mouth." Quinn sobbed, more out of anger at herself than sadness anymore.

"_So you finally told her how you feel about her?"_ concern was evident in the Latina's voice. _"I'm sure she is just processing it Q. You know what she's like. She likes her dramatic storm outs. Can you not remember her in Glee Club?"_ Santana asked, chuckling at the girls antics.

"But what if she doesn't come back?" the brunette could hear that Quinn was calming down.

"_Then I will hunt her down and give her a piece of my mind. Its late Q and I have to be in the office early. Are you going to be okay?"_

"I'll be fine. I'm going to work from home tomorrow. I don't feel like going in to the office, but if you need me to come in, call me." The blonde instructed.

"_Will do. Bye." _Santana hung up and Quinn finally let herself sleep.

ooo

The next morning, Quinn woke up to the smell of bacon and the sound of someone in the kitchen. Her heart leapt into her throat as she both relished and dreaded the possibility that it could be Rachel.

She got up and pulled her robe tightly around herself, slipping her slippers on and making her way down the hallway.

"Good morning." Quinn yawned as she crossed the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. Her pulse was pounding in her ears as she tried to avoid looking at the small brunette and carry on as normal, acting as if the night before had never happened. "You didn't come home last night." She observed.

"I think we need to talk Quinn." Rachel took the breakfast off of the stove and handed a plate to the blonde, motioning for Quinn to join her.

"No, we really don't." the lawyer laughed humourlessly as she put sauce on her plate. "There's nothing to talk about so let's just forget it."

"Do you really want to just forget it?" Rachel asked, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth and giving Quinn a look that she just couldn't read.

"Yeah, I think I do." She said with a reassuring smile, not at all getting that Rachel wanted her to mean what she had said.

xxx

**I am really overwhelmed by the feedback on this and all the favs and the alerts. **

**Thank you so much guys, keep on reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**These are probably going to keep being short updates… still working through that block by writing a fic that doesn't have a fixed plot nor any end point that I want it to get to… it just is. **

Rachel sighed and took her seat opposite the blonde. "We have to talk about it Quinn." She said sternly.

"Why? I'm willing to just ignore it, why can't you?" Quinn spat. "And since you are the one who ran away last night, forgive me for not wanting my heart to be ripped even further apart, by talking about it." She got up and put her plate into the sink, leaving Rachel and going to her room.

But the brunette was having none of it. She followed her best friend down the hall and when Quinn tried to slam the door, Rachel put her hand out to stop it.

"You're so stubborn Quinn! Take a second to think. Why would I want to talk about it this morning if I was going to say something that would hurt you? I know that the way I reacted last night was terrible and I'm sorry." A wave of realisation spread over the blondes features and her whole posture relaxed. "You told me that you love me Quinn, and it was out of nowhere. I'm not here telling you that I have always had feelings for you and that I've wanted you as long as you've wanted me, but I do have feelings for you. I guess I'm just trying to say that if you wanted to, I wouldn't mind trying this out." Rachel finished with a smile, taking a couple of steps towards the blonde.

The look in Quinn's eyes made Rachel's heart melt. They were like a child's eyes when they meet Santa at the mall, so bright and full of joy and hope that they might burst at any given second.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me tonight?" the blonde just nodded, her mouth hanging slightly open as Rachel moved closer to her. "Good, so pick me up at 7?" the brunette moved closer and closer to Quinn until their lips were a breath apart.

She turned and walked out of Quinn's room, leaving her dazed and a little bit breathless.

ooo

Quinn got more and more nervous as the day went on. She was terrified of messing up at all and ruining everything. It had taken Quinn a while to come to terms with her sexuality and then it took her even longer to accept that she was in love with Rachel, the girl who she had spent the most important years of her life with.

She shuffled nervously at the door to their apartment, adjusting her jacket and checking her hair before knocking.

When Rachel opened the door, all of the breath seemed to rush out of Quinn's body. She had seen the girl get dressed up for dates before but all those times, it was never for her so she just ignored it. This time however, it was all for Quinn. Her hair was curled slightly and she was wearing a pair of skinny jeans with a long white shirt and one of Quinn's leather jackets. The brunette remained quiet, smirking at the older girl as she looked at her.

"You're going to catch flies Quinn." Rachel laughed after a few moments.

"Oh, sorry! You just look amazing. Is that my jacket? We've not even had our first date and you're already wearing my clothes." Quinn tried to pull herself together. Nerves were definitely getting the better of her. She shouldn't be nervous, this was her best friend.

"Is it a problem? Because I could always go and put something else on." Rachel gestured to her room and started moving but Quinn reached out and took her hand, stopping her movements.

"No, I like it. Shall we go?" the blonde smiled and led the smaller girl down onto the street.

"So where are we going?" Rachel asked, playing with the other girl's fingers as they walked. It was a warm summer night so there were still quite a lot of people on the streets.

"I was thinking that we could go to that cute little vegan place you like." Quinn chewed on her bottom lip, knowing that it wasn't somewhere Rachel went very often because it was too expensive on a student's income.

"Quinn, you don't have to take me there!" the singer complained but the blonde could hear the joy in her friend's voice.

"I want to take care of you. Oh," Quinn started, remembering the bouquet of flowers in her hand, "I got these for you but I got really nervous and forgot to actually give them to you."

"I did wonder why you were just carrying flowers. Thank you, they're beautiful." Rachel smiled even more as she accepted them. The small girl took a moment to take a look at how happy Quinn had made her since they had left the apartment and it wasn't because she was being taken to a fancy restaurant, it was because the blonde cared enough to have put some kind of thought into where they were going.

The pair walked in silence the rest of the way to the restaurant. Quinn occasionally squeezed Rachel's hand in her own while the brunette gradually leaned closer to the blonde. Dinner went smoothly and they chatted idly about their days. As dessert rolled around, they had had a couple of drinks so their conversation was flowing with a lot less pressure from the situation that they were in. Rachel was sat next to Quinn as opposed to across from her in a regular date situation. Their hands hadn't really left each other and between courses, the pair played with each other fingers just for a way to be close.

"I've had a lot more fun tonight than I thought I would Quinn." Rachel started. The blonde could tell that there was more to come so she just gave the singer a soft smile and waited for her to continue. "You know, I thought that it would be awkward because we have been such close friends and you just make me feel so comfortable and relaxed that I have no idea why I was worried in the first place." She smiled and Quinn wanted nothing more than to just lean forward a few inches and capture those plump pink lips.

"You don't think that it's the three glasses of wine you've had making you feel more relaxed?" The blonde countered, raising her eyebrow at the cute expression on her friends face.

"I think that has a small part to do with it, but I'm here with you and my tummy feels like there are butterflies inside of it." She admitted with the hint of a blush gracing her features.

"You really are beautiful Rae." Quinn commented, making the younger girl look at her as if she were in deep thought. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth and eventually spoke up.

"How long have you liked me Q?" Rachel asked, suddenly curious.

"For as long as I can remember." The lawyer answered truthfully, knowing that right now, she had nothing to lose by being honest with the girl.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She furrowed her eyebrow in exaggerated confusion because of the alcohol in her system.

"Would it have change anything?" The blonde retorted almost sadly.

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel faltered for a moment. A few months ago she had even less of an idea who she really was. She knew where she wanted to be at certain stages in her life but when she suggested to Quinn that they started sleeping together for mutual benefit, she never thought that she would develop feelings for her.

"Honestly Quinn, I have no idea." The brunette made a point of looking into her best friend's eyes to let her know that she really was telling the truth.

"Oh, okay." The blonde sighed and pushed what was left of her food around her plate. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that the girl was hurt.

"Quinn," Rachel took her hand to get Quinn to look at her. "I'm glad we came on this date though. I really am. Kurt told me that they all had a bet as to when we would finally come clean about our feelings for each other, so they must have seen something that neither of us did, that I certainly didn't."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better? I feel like a fool because I have wanted you for all this time and you don't even know if you want to be with me romantically." The lawyer grumbled and pouted a little in a way that she couldn't have known she was doing. Rachel thought that it was adorable.

"All I know for sure right now, is that I was happy when you told me how you feel. I want to try this with you, isn't that enough for now? I find it hard to grasp how we go from being best friends with benefits to being in a relationship." The singer said honestly.

"If you were so happy about it, why did you walk out?" Quinn sighed, all fight lost from her because she wanted to try and get to the bottom of things with Rachel.

"I was shocked. It came out of nowhere Q."

The pair continued to speak honestly. It hadn't been said but it seemed as if there was a 'no feelings spared' rule that night. Both girls were glad that they knew each other well enough to just talk and not worry about hurting each others feelings. They knew that the other wasn't out to cause them pain, only to clarify feelings and thoughts that they had.

When they finally finished their meal, they walked back to their apartment. Rachel never allowed Quinn to let go of her hand all the way back, even when the blonde was unlocking their door. This small action alone made the lawyers heart swell in more ways than she cared to take notice of.

"Did you want to watch a movie or something before bed?" Rachel offered, but when the blonde yawned, she knew that it wouldn't be very likely.

"Sure thing, Funny Girl, right?" Quinn smirked, pushing her tiredness to the back of her mind. She really should go to bed because she had a big case to take in the morning, but she didn't want the night to end.

"If you're not too tired." The brunette smiled back, unable to contain her happiness.

"I am tired, and I'll probably fall asleep before it ends but it'll be okay." Quinn shrugged, putting the DVD into the player and falling onto the couch.

The singer frowned and sat on the opposite end of the couch until Quinn looked at her and pouted.

"What?" she asked, laughing a little at the childish look on her best friend's face.

"Well this is still our date, right?" Rachel nodded, "So come here." The blonde patted the piece of seat in front of her and the other girl was quick to lie out there. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel and left a lingering kiss on her shoulder. She watched as goosebumps broke out across olive skin and smirked at the catch in Rachel's breathing.

"You're going to be asleep within the first ten minutes, I just know it." the brunette joked, trying to take her mind away from Quinn's lips. She didn't want to just jump the girl after their first date.

"I think I can last at least an hour, Rae." The lawyer husked, nuzzling her head into her friend's neck and getting even more comfortable as the small girl relaxed into her.

Needless to say, with Rachel pressed up against her body, Quinn was asleep before the film had even started. The younger diva could do nothing but laugh but she made no effort to move. She relished the feel of having Quinn's arms around her that would every so often pull her just that bit closer to her.

**Next chapter, probably friend's reactions. Sorry about the wait, this fic got removed and then I got uuber tired and busy. **


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn walked into her office the next day with a smile on her face. She greeted her receptionist who gave her the cases that were going to come in today and a couple of new ones that she had to take into consideration. The blonde picked up her messages, asked the young girl to come and tell her twenty minutes before her and Santana's scheduled meeting, and set about her work.

All too soon, the time came for her meeting with Santana. It was a monthly occurrence where they discussed what they had done well and what they thought they needed to improve on. They reviewed each member of staff to see who was working hard and who wasn't.

When they had done all that they needed to accomplish, Santana relaxed back into her chair and smirked at her friend.

"Stop looking at me like that San, its creepy." The blonde muttered, going over the last few little things she had to check. She knew exactly why the other girl was looking at her like that. The last time they had talked was the other night when she was in tears.

"Then hurry up and tell me what happened with stubbles." She bounced excitedly in her chair.

"We went on a date last night and it went well. We fell asleep on the couch together." Quinn smiled at the memory of waking up with Rachel facing her, snuggled into her chest as she snored softly. "It was nice. We talked about a lot that we needed to talk about and everything I think is now out in the open. She knows how I feel, I know how she feels."

Rachel laughed at Kurt as he walked into her home wearing a face mask and holding a can of air freshener.

"Is it safe? It doesn't stink of a night of passionate make up sex does it?" he asked, spraying every now and again.

"Kurt, don't be silly." The small girl giggled and closed the door, going into the kitchen and making them both a drink before returning to the living room.

"I just want to make sure, the last thing I want is to smell _that_." The boy remarked and Rachel just rolled her eyes at him.

"For your information Kurt, I want to take things slowly. I think it would be better for our relationship in the long term if we were to hold off on having sex again. For a short while at least." She explained with a small smirk. Quinn was really good in bed and she did want to sleep with her again, but she wanted to make sure that she was ready to be in this relationship with the other girl.

"How was your date?" Kurt asked, sipping his drink.

"It was nice. She took me to Oscar's and paid for everything. And we came home and watched a movie together." The brunette smiled at the memory of Quinn's strong, protective arms around her. Sure they had had sex before but they hadn't ever cuddled afterwards. "I think you were right, I think I like her a lot more than I ever let myself feel."

"Promise me that you won't tell her that you love her for at least three months! I have a lot of money riding on this."

"I certainly won't be saying it until I feel it." Rachel deadpanned, slightly upset that her best friend had made such a bet.

"Do you think that you will love her?" Kurt asked, all joking aside.

"Yes. I'm already looking forward to spending more time with her and this morning when she kissed me, oh Kurt, it was like something out of a story. My knees went weak and I couldn't breathe. I think I'm falling already." The singer bit her lip and grasped her coffee with both hands.

"I keep forgetting that this isn't a completely new relationship for you, I mean, you are already friends and that's the hardest part right?" he explained, "Now all you have to do is fall in love."

Rachel grinned back at him. "I'm happy." She admitted.

Kurt knew that Quinn was the best person for Rachel to be with. The blonde had always had the small girl's best interests at heart and anyone looking at them could see that there was something boiling just beneath the surface. A love like that doesn't come along very often but he was happy that it had happened to Rachel. After the crap that Finn, Puck and Jesse St James had put her through in high school, the diva deserved to finally catch a break.

When Quinn got home, she was surprised to see that the lights in the apartment were dimmed and the table set.

"Rae?" she called out, completely unaccustomed to things like this happening.

"Hey." The small girl came out of the kitchen wearing a long summer dress with her hair down in loose curls. "I made us some dinner because I was going a little crazy waiting for you to come home." Rachel blushed slightly when she realised that she had let her mouth run away with her.

"You missed me?" Quinn smiled, setting her bag down and taking off her jacket before making her way slowly, teasingly towards the brunette.

"A little." She shrugged, trying to act as if it were nothing before turning and checking on the food.

"Just a little? Rae, you know you can't lie to me." The blonde chuckled, earning herself a warning look from the other girl just to drop it.

"Did you have a good day?"

"It was boring. Santana was insufferable; I don't think she and Britt are doing too well. I like your hair like this by the way." Quinn husked as she stepped behind Rachel and ran her fingers through the silky tresses. She watched the girl shiver at her close proximity and her smile widened. There was no doubting Rachel liked her.

"Thank you, Quinn. I thought that I would make the effort." The singer was trying hard to keep her mind off of how close the other girl was to her. "You smell amazing." She sighed as she felt lips on the bottom of her neck.

"Did you want me to go and get changed for dinner?" the lawyer offered in a suggestive tone.

"No!" Rachel answered quickly. "If I know that you are naked then we wont be eating what I have spent a lot of time cooking."

"What would be wrong with that?" Quinn sucked on just the right spot of Rachel's neck, making the girl lean backwards into her and a breathy sigh leave her mouth.

**Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel groaned as Quinn pulled the collar of her dress down a little so that the blonde could explore the base of her neck and shoulders further. The singers hand grasped the back of Quinn's head, clutching at her hair as teeth sank slowly into her shoulder.

"You are delicious." The lawyer mumbled, her own arms holding Rachel flush against her. "When was the last time that I got on my knees and tasted your sweet, sweet pussy?"

"Quinn, dinner." She sighed, slowly loosing the battle with herself.

"You can be my dinner." One of her hands moved to squeeze Rachel's breast, the other to her soaking slit. Quinn's cock twitched at the moan that came from her best friend. "I could eat you all night long Rae."

"Fuck," the brunette gave over completely as she rocked her hips back into Quinn's.

The blonde smirked, taking a nip at her lover's neck. "But since you worked so hard on dinner Rach, I guess I will eat that instead." All contact was lost and so was Quinn, leaving Rachel clutching the side, her breathing heavy as she tried to steady herself.

"Not fair!" She shouted after the blonde, only to get a raspy chuckle in response.

The pair sat down to eat not long after. They shared their days and Rachel told Quinn about an upcoming musical that she wanted to audition for. The blonde was overjoyed by this news.

"Let me come with you?" Quinn asked, "I want to be there for your first big audition." Rachel blushed at the girl's enthusiasm, dipping her head as she loaded another forkful of food into her mouth.

"Of course you can come Quinn, I need you there with me." The singer's cheeks reddened further at the admission. "For moral support and all."

Quinn couldn't help but smile. "I'm so proud of you Rae. You have always been determined to follow your dreams and now they are becoming reality."

"Thank you. How was your casserole?" the brunette asked shyly, suddenly feeling vulnerable in front of the woman she had known for a life time.

"I loved it baby, thank you." Quinn complimented absently, finishing her food. When she looked up, Rachel was looking at her. Her head was tilted to the side slightly, rested on her hand while her eyes filled with adoration. "What?" the blonde asked, her mouth half full. They had been friends long enough that there wasn't any reason to act like a complete lady in front of Rachel. After all, this girl had seen her at her absolute worst and still wanted to date her.

"Nothing." Rachel smiled. "What do you want to do tonight?"

"I don't know, I could think of a few things we could do but,"

"Quinn, I want to take things slow. I know that we have already had a physical relationship but I want to take a step back and get used to you being my girlfriend before we are physical again." the starlet explained.

"Honestly Rae, I understand. But I have two questions on the matter." The blonde feigned seriousness, sitting up and placing her hands together on the table.

"Proceed." Rachel played along, laughing at the other girls antics.

"Okay, first, and most important, do we still get to snuggle? I have become fond of snuggling with you and I would hate for that to cross the line of a physical relationship. Second, we're girlfriends?" At the second question, all joking was gone and Quinn's heart was on her sleeve once again for Rachel.

"Well snuggling is certainly allowed, especially falling asleep snuggling. Kissing is also allowed, just in case you have a third question brewing. I have become attached to your lips and I don't seem to think I can go without them. As for your second question, were you even aware that you called me 'baby' not even ten minutes ago? And that I cooked you dinner because I missed you? How many times have I cooked for you since we've lived together Quinn?" the small girl asked, laughing as she got up and sat in Quinn's lap. Her arms wrapped around the blonde's neck as she placed a sweet kiss to her lips. "I want to be your girlfriend Q. I have fallen in like with you, who knows what's next."

The blonde couldn't say anything. The smile on her face as far too large, so she just pressed her face into Rachel and held her tight.

They stayed like that for a while, neither girl wanted to move but Quinn's legs had started to go dead. Not because Rachel was heavy, just because she was cutting off the circulation to the lawyers legs.

"Will you tell me again?" Rachel asked, her voice as quiet but Quinn could hear her fear loud and clear.

The blonde pulled back a little from her girlfriend and looked into her eyes, trying to read what she needed at that moment. She was scared and Quinn knew that she was scared of getting hurt. She knew Rachel's past as if it were her own, she was there through everything that the tiny singer went through and it killed her to watch it. Quinn would be damned if she would ever hurt Rachel.

The lawyer tucked a few of the brown strands back out of Rachel's face and cupped her cheek.

"I'm not going to hurt you, baby. I love you." Quinn looked into the brunette's eyes for a few seconds, checking the trust within them before joining their lips. "Let's just go to sleep. You have a long day at college tomorrow and I have a couple of big client meetings."

Rachel just nodded, unable to speak past the lump in her throat.

XO

Santana laughed, falling back into her desk chair as Quinn told her about her girlfriends wish to 'go slow'.

"It's torture." The blonde chuckled good naturedly. "It's been two weeks now and I want her so badly."

"So tempt her so much that she _has_ to give in." the tanned girl suggested. "She can't resist you and your giant cock forever."

"It's not a lust thing though San. I need to show her how much I love her, in the only way that I really know how to. I have done everything that I can think of to show her but I can still see the fear in her eyes. She still thinks I'm going to hurt her." the blonde sighed. Before Santana had a chance to answer though, they were interrupted by the phone ringing.

"_There is a Ms. Berry here to see Ms. Fabray._" The receptionist said, sounding slightly confused. She was a simple person after all.

"Send her to my office." Quinn answered, unable to hide her smile at the surprise visit. "I guess I'll see you later San." She grinned, leaving her friends office before making her way to her own. When she got there, there was a short brunette stood, looking at the pictures on her wall. "Hey."

Rachel jumped at Quinn's voice. It was so quiet in their building that she had allowed herself to get lost in the painting she was looking at. "Quinn, you made me jump." She laughed, moving to stand in front of her girlfriend.

The blonde just smiled. "What have I done to earn a lunchtime visit from my favourite person?" She cooed softly, taking Rachel's hands in her own.

"I needed to take a break from rehearsing, and you look sexy in a suit so you can't blame a girl for wanting to see you in action." The small girl stood on her toes to whisper in Quinn's ear, "Do you know how wet it makes me, thinking of you all powerful and bossy, wearing _this_?" Rachel tugged on the collar of Quinn's suit as the taller girl groaned.

"You can't say things like that Rae." The blonde was more than aware of the glass walls of her office, so anyone walking past could see the couple.

"Why not? You are my girlfriend after all." Rachel pouted, pulling back to look into Quinn's eyes.

"Because I want you so badly but I'm trying to respect your wish to go slow. Trust me babe, living with a girl as beautiful as you are makes it incredibly tough." Quinn kissed Rachel and disconnected herself form the girl, moving to lean against her desk. "Shouldn't you be doing as much prep as you can for your audition tomorrow?"

"I was trying to but you kept distracting me." The brunette pouted again, taking a seat in front of the lawyer.

"You cant blame me Rae, I haven't even text you all day." she laughed, trying not to be effected by her girlfriends tactics.

"I just keep thinking about what I'm going to do to you when we get home tonight, and how I'm going to make you pay for what you did in the kitchen two weeks, three days and four hours ago." Quinn laughed and shook her head. Of course Rachel would plot something like this. She thought that she had been incredibly lucky to have not been left hanging the last couple of weeks. Their make out sessions had stayed relatively PG. Hands never travelled where they shouldn't have and lips were restricted to head and neck.

"I feel like now would be a great time to remind you that this is where I work, and everyone in the halls can see in to this office." The blonde smiled, looking into Rachel's eyes and seeing something had changed.

"I have a surprise for you tonight baby." Rachel got up and stood against her best friend, her fingertips tracing the bare skin of Quinn's chest. "You have been so patient and you have shown me so often that you love me and I truly believe that you have no intentions of hurting me." Her lips traced the blonde's neck, making Quinn's voice catch in her throat. "I'm not going to be so cruel as to withhold pleasure from you Q, I am going to fuck you dry. Until you don't know where you are or what year it is." She promised. Rachel felt the blondes hardening cock brush against her leg and she knew that she had won. "Don't be late home."

Xo

Quinn rubbed her forehead as she opened the apartment door. It was far later than she had ever planned to be. Just as she was about to leave, she and Santana had last minute business to go through with their own personal lawyers and accountants and such.

"Honey, I'm ho-," the blondes words were interrupted with a smile. The sight she found both warmed her heart and stirred her cock.


	7. Chapter 7

"Quinn! You're supposed to be the one keeping me calm." Rachel laughed, tugging her girlfriend down onto her lap as they sat backstage of the theatre as the brunette waited to be called for her audition.

"I know, I can't help it though. You are so amazing and talented that you are bound to get the part, but it's your first real audition and I'm nervous for you." The blonde pouted.

"But I'm not nervous, so there's no need for you to be." Rachel cooed into Quinn's ear. "And when we are done here, I am taking you home and doing to you what I should have done last night." Rachel's fingers traced patterns along the blonde's thigh, dangerously close to her most sensitive place.

"Rae," Quinn sighed, trying hard to stop herself just ravishing the girl right there. Images of the night before came back to her when she came home to find the singer asleep on their couch, clad only in sexy, black lingerie. "I'm so, so sorry I was so late home."

"It was only you that missed out sweetie." Rachel sucked on the lawyer's earlobe, "I figured you were going to be late home so I took care of myself."

"You're going to be the death of me." Quinn groaned, standing up so that Rachel couldn't tempt her anymore. "Do you know how long I have waited to actually make love to you babe?"

"I'm guessing a long time." The brunette smirked, moving to stand in front of the blonde and pressed their bodies together. "I think they just called my name." Rachel mumbled, clinging to Quinn's leather jacket. "I'm nervous now." She admitted.

"Don't be. You're amazing." With one final kiss and a slap to her ass, Rachel walked out onto the stage and commanded the attention of anyone who was in the audience, including the panel of producers and the writer.

X

"I don't understand what happened Kurt. I just couldn't go through with it. I thought that I was so ready to just finally let her back in completely but I guess I wasn't." Rachel cried as she sat on her best friends couch once again. "It was the first time that I have slept alone in my own bed since our first date."

"Well did she say anything new that you could have freaked out at?" The boy was just as confused as Rachel was. Not two days ago the diva was sat exactly where she was now, telling Kurt how she thought she was going to let Quinn ravish her again very soon.

"I don't know. She has been so sweet." The divas head fell into her hands as she cried. "She told me that she wanted to make love to me. I thought we were just going to fuck." Rachel stated plainly.

"You have to stop pushing her away, or you're going to lose her." The boy looked up at the doorway, shaking his head at Blaine to give them a little more time before he joined them. "Seriously, she has been really, really good to you and you expect her to keep being understanding when you're giving her blue balls?"

"I can't help it!" she shrieked, getting more and more angry with herself.

"I think you need to calm down, and then go home and talk it out with her. You can't keep running off every time it gets hard… literally." The boy handed Rachel a wad of tissues as she sniffled and her body stopped shaking.

"I can't thank you enough Kurt. And you too Blaine!" The brunette shouted into the other room.

The two boys had been having relationship issues of their own which had caused Blaine to move out for a little while. However, they had recently decided to give their relationship another shot… which Kurt thought he had kept quiet so as not to jinx it. His wide eyes made Rachel chuckle.

At this, Blaine finally emerged from Kurt's bedroom and made himself some breakfast. The trio sat in comfortable silence for a few moments before Rachel's phone went off.

_Can you please tell me what happened last night? I thought you said you were ready? –Q._

Rachel sighed and scratched her forehead. "What am I supposed to say to that?" She asked the boy closest to her. Blaine just shrugged and kept eating his cereal.

_I don't think that texting is the best way to talk about it. – R_

Almost instantly a response arrived.

_I am working from home today because I didn't want to go into the office. Please just come home and talk to me. I need to know what happened so that I can fix it. – Q_

_There is nothing to fix Quinn. It's me. I just… I don't think that I can give you what you want right now. – R_

Within seconds, Rachel's phone was ringing. She had given Blaine and Kurt a running commentary and explanation of every message that she and Quinn had exchanged so they knew what was going on, even if this wasn't exactly the Saturday morning they had in mind.

"_So what, you're breaking up with me?"_ The brunette could tell that her better half was trying her best not to cry. She stood up and waved goodbye to her friends and left them in peace to start making her way home.

"No, Quinn, I'm not. I told you that I really like you and I honestly thought that I was ready to take our relationship to a more physical level again, but I just can't. You want to make love to me and right now Quinn, I just want to fuck." This earned Rachel a strange look from her cab driver but she couldn't care less. She needed to be honest with Quinn for the first time in her life.

"_I'm trying so hard here Rae to accept that you are terrified of your own feelings, but I don't know how long I can put myself through this." _Quinn was crying now and it broke Rachel's heart. She could feel tears starting to build in her own eyes. _"Baby, I know that you have been hurt so much before, but I'm not going to hurt you. I never will and you have to know that otherwise why have we been friends for all this time?"_

The diva could feel herself starting to get a headache. She wanted to be home and be in Quinn's arms, telling her that it was all okay. She wanted to open herself up so that she could love Quinn but every time she thought she could, Rachel was just reminded of her past and all of the heartache it contained.

"I know Quinn. I really do. I trust you so much that it scares me, okay. I am scared." The girl was relieved when the cab stopped outside of her apartment building. The journey had felt a lot longer than it ever had before. She paid the driver and almost ran into the building.

"_I don't want to lose you." _The blonde sobbed.

"You're not going to lose me Q. I swear to you. Just please, I need a little more time." She hung up the phone as she opened the door to their apartment. Her heart was fluttering around in her chest as she searched for Quinn. When she found that the lawyer's bedroom was empty, she went to her own room only to find the girl clutching her phone with her face in Rachel's pillows. Her entire body was shaking and Rachel didn't really know what she felt. She felt bad that she had been the reason that Quinn was upset, but she also felt warm and happy that someone finally loved her this much to be in such a state because of her.

"Quinn?" The blonde lifted her head and when she saw that it was Rachel, a fresh wave of tears broke from her eyes. She sat up and slowly edged towards the brunette as Rachel moved closer to the bed. "I am going to fall in love with you," she whispered. "I think I just started." Rachel kissed the blondes head and ran her fingers through the girls hair, happy to stay in this position until her legs gave out.

XX

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Their lives seemed to carry on much as they did before. Quinn was going to work and Rachel was going to school and she was auditioning for every play that she could. All she had been offered so far was a part in the chorus' which she simply didn't want to take. She wanted a starring role, and perhaps it was a little naïve of her to not accept any smaller roles, but both she and Quinn agreed that it wasn't worth taking on the show, the extra stress, if it wasn't for a starring role. At the end of the day, she still had to finish college.

Quinn and Santana's business was growing rapidly and they could barely keep up with their caseload. They had hired more lawyers to work beneath them, but most were fresh out of law school so they were reluctant to trust them completely. They had the smaller, less important clients, while Quinn and Santana took the larger ones. Their agreement when they started their firm was to give everyone a chance, especially people who were straight out of college. The pair was lucky that they both had money and a couple of contacts to get them on their way but they knew that not everyone had that, so they wanted to be there to help.

It was the weekend and Rachel had a free day where she didn't have to go anywhere, so she just stayed in. Quinn asked her if she wanted her to stay with her but the brunette shook her head and smiled, thankful for the thought but glad to get some time to herself. Although the couple hadn't spent much time together recently, because of their busy schedules, Rachel really felt as if she needed this time to sort through her emotions and take a check of where she really was and if she was happy with the direction her life was going.

It turned out that Rachel was incredibly happy. She was happier than she had ever been. She and Quinn were getting along like something out of a movie, although the singer could see the frustration all over her girlfriends face when they were making out and Rachel said no. It felt good to be desired and even though she knew that the blonde wasn't going to run after they had sex, she was still scared. She had fallen in love in just a few short weeks and Rachel was terrified that if they slept together then she would be forced to face what it truly meant to be in love and so deeply involved with her best friend.

And most importantly, how heartbroken she would be if Quinn _were_ to leave her.

The blonde rolled her shoulders as she approached the apartment. She was tired and it had been a long day. She wanted to cuddle up on the couch with Rachel and watch TV until they both fell asleep. She was grumpy and frustrated and she knew that she would probably end up taking it out on Rachel but she never meant to.

She walked in and saw their dining table draped in a white cloth with two candles lit on top of it. All of the lights were dimmed and there were steaming hot plates of food waiting to be devoured. Rachel walked out of the kitchen and closed the door behind Quinn, whose mouth was hanging open in wonderment.

"You did all this?" the blonde finally managed to whisper.

"I know you've been really busy and since I had the day off, I thought that I would do something nice for you. It's your favourite by the way." The singer wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck and kissed Quinn's bottom lip in an attempt to bring her out of her daze.

"I don't know how it's possible Rae, but I just keep falling more and more in love with you." Quinn breathed as she cupped Rachel's cheeks.

"Well keep falling baby, I'm not going to catch you." She smirked before their lips met. "I have a few things saved for later… I thought that maybe if you aren't too tired we could perhaps go to bed early tonight?"

The blonde smiled as her heart sank. She kissed Rachel again, this time with more passion. "You know how much I want to babe, but I'm so tired I'm struggling to stand."

"Well you don't _have_ to stand you know, Quinn." Rachel purred, pulling the lawyer to their dinner.

"If you really are ready Rae, I will tell San that I'm working from home tomorrow and you take the day off of college and we will spend the day in bed. I want this time to be right." Rachel pouted as she at her food, her eyes never leaving Quinn's. "Pout at me all you want baby, even if you greeted me naked, I'm so tired that I doubt my dick will even work tonight. I'm really sorry."

"There's nothing to apologise for Quinn. I fully understand." The singer went back to her food as the blonde tried to get a read on her behaviour. She did feel bad that she wasn't, for once, jumping at the opportunity to have sex with Rachel but she couldn't even will herself to feel horny, let alone get an erection.

Xx

The next morning, the blonde panicked when her alarm didn't go off. She looked to the bed next to her and Rachel wasn't there which only made her think that she was even later, and that she had messed things up again last night for refusing to finally sleep with Rachel again.

Quinn leapt out of bed and threw on her shirt and pants before she stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed Rachel stood in the doorway.

"You running out on me Q?" she chuckled and got back into the blondes bed.

"I thought I was late and that you'd gone to college." Quinn frowned, putting her reading glasses on so that she could read the headlines of the paper her girlfriend handed her as she got back under the covers.

"Nu uh, I seem to remember that last night you said something about taking the day off… so I turned you alarm off after you fell asleep and texted Santana for you. By the way," Rachel kissed the lawyers cheek, there wasn't really any point talking to her until she had at least read the headlines of each page of the paper. "You look really sexy with glasses on."

The younger girl got to her knees and straddled Quinn's legs as she tugged the pants off of them. The blonde simply moved her hips cooperatively, still absorbed by the news.

Her attention was only stolen however, when she felt her cock be enveloped by Rachel's warm, wet mouth. The blonde moaned loudly and almost tore the paper in an attempt not to thrust her hips upwards and choke the diva on her cock.

She could see Rachel's smirk from there. The brunette was looking up at her from under her eyelashes as she pumped her hand up and down her best friend's dick and sucked hard on its head.

"Rae," The sigh got caught in Quinn's throat as Rachel started humming. "Oh _fuck_!"

The blonde ran her fingers through long brown hair as she fought back her urge to just blow her load. It had been a good few months since the last time she had slept with Rachel, and it had taken its toll.

Quinn rocked her hips, unable to sit still any longer. As the singer took her entire length inside her throat she started swallowing around Quinn's dick, earning herself a strangled gasp.

"Rach, I don't kn_oh shit_!" The lawyers head fell back against the headboard as her girlfriend seemed to double her pace, resulting in Rachel moaning as if she were about to orgasm herself. "Baby, I'm gonna cum." She warned, clutching the sheets to their bed, before she let go and sent thick spurts of cum down her lover's neck.

Rachel swallowed greedily as she milked Quinn's cock for the last few drops of cum she had to offer, before smiling shyly up at her girlfriend. The blonde chuckled to herself and leaned forward to kiss Rachel firmly. "I love you." She stated simply, pushing the singer gently onto her back. It amazed Quinn how she could act like such a harlot one second, and then be shy and bashful in the next.

"I love your eyes," the lawyer said softly as she kissed each of Rachel's cheeks. "Your nose," she followed it up with a soft kiss on the very tip of the girl's nose. "I love your lips and how soft and full they are." Quinn took Rachel's lips in her own, tugging gently on the top one as her hands started pushing the singers sports bra off.

"I love that your skin tastes even more delicious than it looks and that you always taste like apples." The blonde traced her fingers lightly down Rachel's sides, knowing full well that there was a ticklish spot. She was glad when the girl giggled and squirmed as her fingers brushed over it. "I love your breasts and your hard, pink nipples." She whispered, lowering her mouth to lick the hardened nub. Rachel gasped at the contact, arching up into Quinn, who wasted no time in taking the singers nipple into her mouth and sucking on it. After the lawyer felt she had spent enough time on one, she swapped to the other.

"And don't even get me started on your legs baby." Rachel's breath caught in her throat when she finally looked into Quinn's eyes. She was met with such love and adoration that she really didn't know how to react. "Seriously Rae, how can you be so short, but still have such unbelievably long legs?" Quinn reached down the brunette's body and pulled her leg up at the knee so that it rested on the blonde's hip.

A moment of silence passed between the couple as the both truly accepted what was about to happen. Sure, they had slept together before and they knew each others bodies perfectly.

But this was different.

They were about to make love for the very first time. Quinn could see fear mixed with lust in her girlfriend's eyes. She knew that Rachel would be scared that she would just hurt her like everyone else has, and it hurt a little that it was still such an obvious thing for the diva, but Quinn couldn't force her to understand. She had to be patient and she had been. All of this was on Rachel's terms and she was just ready to show her once and for all how much she truly cared.

"I love you too, you know." Rachel said in such a small voice that Quinn wasn't sure she heard. The singer's cheeks were bright with a blush, so the blonde decided not to dwell on the words she just heard that made a million different dreams come true, all at once.

Quinn didn't waste another minute. She took Rachel's boy shorts off in one quick motion and removed her pants completely, along with her shirt. As she was about to take her glasses off, she found Rachel's small, soft hands reaching to her face to do it for her. The smaller girl had always enjoyed Quinn undressing both of them, but she felt the need to do such a small thing for her girlfriend.

Their eyes were locked as the blonde's hands trailed barely there touches up her best friend's thighs. She watched in awe as Rachel's eyes fluttered closed and her lips parted when her hands finally reached their destination. As Quinn cupped Rachel's centre, she took the girls earlobe into her mouth.

"Is this what you want Rae?" she breathed.

"_Yes_!" Rachel moaned, arching up into the other girl.

"What about this?" Quinn moved her hips slightly so that the tip of her cock would brush against the brunette's clit.

"Please, Quinn." She whimpered, rocking her hips to try and get some friction.

The blonde connected their lips. Rachel's tongue hungrily invaded her girlfriend's mouth as Quinn sucked on the muscle. She nipped the tip as she slid herself slowly inside of Rachel's tight, wet heat. As the smaller girl gasped at the welcomed intrusion, Quinn took the opportunity to capture her lover's lower lip between her own.

"You look perfect right now Rae," the blonde breathed, taking in the sight of the woman she loved with her hair splayed out on the bed behind her, her skin slightly flushed as her chest heaved. Rachel's lips were parted as Quinn slowly started moving her hips.

"_Quinn,"_ the singer sighed, her hands grasped at her lovers back as her legs opened a little more to accommodate having Quinn between them.

"You are amazing." The lawyer cooed and felt Rachel's insides flutter. She heard the meanings behind it. In the heated moment, Quinn was saying both how great it felt to be inside of Rachel, the raw physical lusty side of their relationship; and how Rachel was simply just amazing. In everything that she did. It was this admission that made Rachel swell with love and adoration for her lover.

"Baby, please," She moaned, getting sweetly frustrated with the slow pace that Quinn was taking.

"Don't you like what I'm doing?" Quinn asked with a smirk.

"I fucking l-love it! B-but I need m-more. F-faster!" Rachel gasped out, pleasure taking over her as the brunettes head fell back against the pillows while her back arched upwards.

"As you wish, babe." The blonde kissed Rachel with a passion that she hadn't ever kissed anyone before. This time everything was different. Both girls knew that the other loved them and that things were about to change between them. The fact that Rachel allowed herself to finally fall in love with the lawyer so completely, and that Quinn loved her back, made everything better. It seemed as if every sense was heightened as they moved as one. Quinn's thrusts sped up and the brunette moved her hips to meet them.

Their moans collided in a way that neither girl knew who was making which sound, just that they were. They touched each other at the perfect times, as if they had been made to fit together like this. They had had sex before, but it was only to quell their most animalistic needs. Before, it was lust. This time, it was love that was driving them to their climax.

Both girls came with a declaration of their love for one another, and in that moment, nothing could disturb them.

They spent the day making love to each other, only moving out of each others reach to use the bathroom. It was as if disconnecting themselves would have had some detrimental effects on them.

**One more chapter left of this I think. **

**Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Rachel sat in front of Quinn's desk as the blonde in the power suit sat behind it. The couple were sat in silence as the absorbed the news that Rachel had just given her girlfriend.

They weren't ready for this. They couldn't be. They weren't old enough and Rachel hadn't even made it on Broadway yet. But there was no other option. This had to happen, because the odds of it happening again were tiny. The odds of it happening in the first place were tiny… but it still happened. And now the couple were paying for it.

"Ms Fabray, I have the paperwork for you for the Johnson case." Quinn's secretary interrupted, walking into the office with a stack of papers in her hand. She walked around the blonde's desk and stood a little too close to the lawyer. Rachel's eyes snapped to the young girl and stared daggers into her.

"Thank you, Jenny." Quinn smiled politely. "I like your shirt by the way, where did you get it?" She asked, needing the distraction right now.

"Oh just some store. I thought you might like it." Jenny flirted, unnecessarily touching Quinn's shoulder.

"Yes, well,"

"Will that be everything?" The black haired secretary asked with a smile.

"Yes, thank you. That's everything." Quinn dismissed, taking the papers from Jenny and placing them at the side of her desk.

As the young girl turned to leave, she looked at Rachel with a wide, fake smile. "Oh Ms Berry! I didn't see you there. Have a nice day." she said to both of them.

The blonde chanced a look at her girlfriend, seeing the younger girl seething. "Rae,"

"How can you flirt with that harlot after learning-,"

"I wasn't flirting Rach." Quinn laughed, immediately seeing that Rachel wasn't angry… she was jealous.

"Well it looked like flirting from here. '_Oh Jenny I loooove that top you're wearing. Let me see it on the floor!_'" The brunette growled in her exaggeration.

"You're so sexy right now Rae. I want to see _your_ top on the floor." Quinn wiggled her eyebrows at the shocked, yet lustful expression on her girlfriend's face. The blonde had learned that when Rachel was jealous, she was incredibly horny and always wanted to prove that Quinn was hers. She found this out one day after a trip to the coffee shop and the cashier had flirted with her. The brunette just landed her with a look of contempt, totally unamused by the situation, before taking her home and fucking her senseless on the couch.

"Look Rae, whatever you decide to do will be okay with me." The lawyer offered a comforting smile. "I don't know if either of us is ready for it, but at the end of the day, it's your choice. Your body and your career on the line right now."

Ooo

Rachel left her girlfriends office without any kind of answer. She was in two hearts. She didn't want to take drastic measures, but at the same time, was she really ready to give up on her career for a year or so before it had even began?

She knew that she and Quinn would probably never have such an opportunity again. Money wasn't really an issue. Quinn and her business were making enough to support them, but the brunette didn't want to rely on that. Ideally, she wanted to have as much money as possible behind her before any of this.

And she was too young. Rachel Berry wasn't even twenty five yet and she was pregnant.

An hour or so after Rachel got home, she put on her iPod and belted out the first tune that came on. As the introduction played, the singer took a deep breath to centre herself before softly singing the first verse of Tim McGraw's, 'Please Remember Me'.

_When all our tears have reached the sea  
Part of you will live in me  
Way down deep inside my heart  
The days keep coming without fail  
A new wind is gonna find your sail  
That's where your journey starts  
_

Rachel thought about Quinn and what this child would also mean for her career. She wouldn't be able to focus on it as much because the brunette would want to return to work. She would want to share the financial burden of this kid, as long as take equal roles in parenting.

_You'll find better love  
Strong as it ever was  
Deep as the river runs  
Warm as the morning sun  
Please remember me  
_

But she couldn't be selfish. Rachel couldn't just ask Quinn to give up her goals when she had been too naive to think that just because the doctors had told the blonde that there was only a tiny chance that this could happen, that it wouldn't. She should have been on some kind of birth control or she should have made sure Quinn used a condom.

_Just like the waves down by the shore  
We're gonna keep on coming back for more  
'Cause we don't ever wanna stop  
Out in this brave new world you seek  
Oh the valleys and the peaks  
And I can see you on the top  
_

Images of Quinn in the courtroom flashed through her head. The lawyer was always happier on days where she actually got to stand in front of a judge and argue. Quinn was a natural at what she did, and all that Rachel wanted was for the love of her life to succeed.

_You'll find better love  
Strong as it ever was  
Deep as the river runs  
Warm as the morning sun  
Please remember me  
_

Rachel came to a conclusion pretty fast. She would leave Quinn and become a single parent in a small apartment with her child. Either that or she would return to Lima with her parents who would be more than happy to help her look after a child while she went out to work. For once in her life, Rachel was going to do what was right by Quinn and she was going to allow Quinn all the opportunities that she had ever wanted. All her life, the blonde had always made sure that Rachel was taken care of. This way, she could have it all. She could have a child, and a woman that would be there whenever she wanted, as well as having a high flying career without a family to worry about.

_Remember me when you're out walkin'  
When the snow falls high outside your door  
Late at night when you're not sleepin'  
And moonlight falls across your floor  
When I can't hurt you anymore  
_

The singer faltered for a second. It would be hard. It would be unbelievably hard. But she would get through it. She would force herself through because she was going to do this for Quinn.

_You'll find better love  
Strong as it ever was  
Deep as the river runs  
Warm as the morning sun  
Please remember me  
Please remember me_

As Rachel belted out the last chorus, she realised that she had tears streaming down her cheeks. She spun around to find a woman stood at her apartment door. Her arms were crossed over her chest and one leg was crossed over the other as she leaned against the doorframe. She was crying as well.

"How long have you been standing there?" Rachel asked, quickly drying her face.

"Long enough." Quinn replied. "I saw how upset you were when you left my office and I couldn't let you be alone." She moved into the apartment and took Rachel in her arms. As soon as the smaller girl was in the comfort of her lovers arms, she fell apart. "We need to talk about this." Rachel just nodded and sobbed.

"I know that we are young Rach. We are far too young to have a child and our careers are in such a delicate position right now. But can you honestly tell me that you haven't ever thought about having a family with me?" Quinn cooed, rubbing up and down Rachel's back.

"Of course I have, but that was always going to be years and years down the line. I never thought it would be now… as a surprise." The blonde could only just make out what Rachel was saying.

"Well you know that we have two options. We can either make an appointment at the clinic, or we keep It." the blonde said softly.

"What do you want to do?" The singer mumbled.

"I read this case before I came home. It was about this couple who were fighting for custody for a child that was only really an infant. They had been in the same situation that we are in now and they broke up because she couldn't keep it in her pants. The father wants custody of the child but while this battle is going on, the kid is in some foster home because both parents aren't fit at the moment to have him.

"I am not going to lie to you Rae and say that I don't want this child, because I do. But I think that we should really only go through with this if we know that no matter what, we are ready for it. We need to know that we can make time for a child and we need to know that we can give it everything it needs. We also need to be prepared if we ever do break up and god help me Rae, I would rather die than have that happen.

"But we need to seriously talk about it, because it wasn't planned." Quinn made her points as Rachel started to calm down a little.

"I think that I am going to have this baby Quinn. Its part of you and I couldn't ever give that up. I'm not putting it up for adoption either, because there are enough kids in the system already, who need loving parents." Rachel reasoned and the blonde nodded in understanding. She did agree with the singer on every point, but she was scared of having a child.

"I love you so much Rae, I wish we had planned this so that we could have been happier about it, but I am glad it's happening." Quinn offered.

Deep down, Rachel was glad that they were having a child as well. There was still much for them to talk about but they had each other. They hadn't been together as a couple for too long, but they had been friends for as long as they could remember.

And that had to count for something, right?

**So this went a different way to what I was expecting… I'm not sure I like how it has ended but it has ended. I **_**might**_** write a sequel one day but I have too much going on right now to even entertain the idea.**

**I hope you have enjoyed this and please review and check out my newest story, 'Into The Rush'.**


End file.
